


vane, to guide

by birdhymns



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, it's about being Known and Loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: In the aftermath of mending themselves, they start making up for years of separation, twining themselves together again.Or, reaffirmation under the stars.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	vane, to guide

In truth Song had realised as she fell, just who brought her down. Few could have made such a shot, fewer still would have known how to manouevre her into position. But the possibility had been blocked off to the rest of her mind, dismissed without any conscious thought, because why would Silva come find her after all that time, in the middle of casting away the vestiges of humanity she clung to? 

But her body had known the truth of it, even as her mind spun in confusion. The fear and the disbelief of being shot (and in a miniscule part of Song, relief, that Silva would have been the one to stand against the monster she'd become) had quieted her words, made them tremble uncertain on her tongue as she asked who had managed to best her, even momentarily, at long-range. 

It could have been no one else. Silva had come to bridge the gaps that the years had poured themselves into and widened to extents Song had thought irreparable.

And she's still here, now.

They stand together on the Grandcypher's deck, leaning against the starboard rail. They've lit a lantern, but it's more for any other crew members who might decide on a midnight wander than their watch of the ship. Starlight is enough for Song.

Silva looks at her tentatively, still a touch of nervousness around her eyes. But undeniably fond.

"What are you thinking of, Song?" she eventually asks, head tilting to get a fuller look.

The sound of her name on Silva's tongue lodges in her chest, overflows into her throat, and for a moment Song can only tilt her head back to look at the sky above. Silva speaks it kindly, and Song wants to hear her say her name again and again, pull that care woven through around herself, and curl up in its warmth.

"Song?"

She closes her eyes and smiles. "Nothing really. Just… amazed this is real. If someone had told me the business with the bow would have ended like this, that it embracing being a monster would've led to us talking, I would have laughed at them."

She expects Silva to chuckle, agree, not the huff and bump she gives. "I thought I told you that I wasn't going to let anyone call us monsters, _including_ us."

Song blinks at her owlishly. "I, ah, didn't mean it like that."

"You had to mean it a little, to say that."

She flusters. "I, yes, I guess so…sorry?"

"Change is a process. We'll work on it together." Silva again leans fully on the railing, corner of her mouth quirking up a moment. "I could ask the captain to help you. Fight you every time you call yourself such."

Warmth bubbles up in a chuckle at the joke. "I'd be nothing but a mass of bruises and wounded pride for weeks, Silva. Months, maybe."

"But you'd learn very quickly." The gravity of her tone's ruined by the crinkling around her eyes. "You have to admit, fights can be very therapeutic in this crew."

She giggles outright this time, and, emboldened by the new-and-old ease of their talk, shifts to rest against Silva's shoulder, arm pressed against arm, relishing the sense of worn but well-maintained fabric. "We resolve issues with fights a lot, yes, and the captain often stands at the centre of them. Your proposal's not unjustified. But still." Her eyes flick up to meet Silva's. "If anyone, I'd rather it be you."

She can't see the red on Silva's cheeks in this light, but she can see the slight flex of her stammer, hear it. "I—well, I did promise. My life as a gunner, to stop you."

"So you did," Song murmurs. The random thought strikes her, of what Niyon would hear from them now. Something peaceful, she's sure. Peaceful, and hopeful, and a little less lonely. She smiles at Silva, before standing straight again. She keeps her hand by Silva's on the rail, though, reluctant to break contact entirely. "It's a beautiful night, to start over."

She speaks true. Song has seen all sorts of skies on her hunts, hundreds of hues shading cloud and clearness. 

But she can't think of any more beautiful than the one she sees now, a mantle twisting with countless stars, and Silva cloaked in their light, smiling at her.

"Beautiful, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives three years late* Sup, I'm a sucker for people full of Longing and Regret who think themselves monsters being told they aren't by their loved ones.
> 
> Or being told that they'll be monsters together. But that's a separate fic, I think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
